The Voice Within Book II
by AshaGem
Summary: Join the courageous cousin of Cameron Hawke on her struggle to prove herself after assisting a blood mage. Will she be able to resist the power of blood magic, or will she succumb to the forbidden as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The voice within**

When there's no one else,

Look inside yourself,

Like you're oldest friend,

Just trust the voice within,

And you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

You will learn to begin to trust the voice within.

**Christina Aguilera- The voice within. **

Waking up, I stretch my body out over the bed relieving the crick in my bones. My fingers stretch out smoothing the soft sheets between my fingers. Propping myself up against the cold head board I close my eyes and smile. The day before I had been told that my harrowing would be in a months' time, and between then and now I'd be working one-on-one with First Enchanter Irving. Opening my eyes I meet the face of my long time best friend Jowan and an even bigger smile spreads across my face.

I swing my legs off the side of the bed and slide on my slippers; Jowan is instantly at my side, pouting. Even though he is two years older than me, he still hasn't taken his harrowing and he didn't take it well when I announced mine. He waits silently as I pull my nightdress over my head, there are no boundaries in our friendship except groping and kissing, of course. Opening the wooden chest at the end of my bed, I pull out my robes that are an exact copy of every other apprentice in this room.

Turning my back on Jowan, I hold out the top of the robes and step into them, pulling it up around my waist. The inside of the robes rub against my skin and I'm reminded of the time I went and complained to Owain: he continuously told me that he didn't have choice over our style of clothing. After a while I just wanted to see if he'd get frustrated but it didn't work. First Enchanter Irving had ordered me to apologise; it was humiliating. Jowan hadn't let me forget about it for a long time.

Dressed, I turn back to Jowan. He is looking off into space, deep in thought; he'd been doing that a lot lately. I knew he was keeping something from me, this mystery woman for one. I hated that he couldn't trust me, but what was so wrong about her anyway?

"Jowan." I called out. He snaps his head towards mine, and his lips tighten. He'd been thinking about her, the same look was on his face when he first told me he had met someone.

"Can we go to the library?" He asks. We'd been doing that a lot lately, and it gives me a strange inkling that she is in there somewhere. Without even bothering to get an answer from me, he walks from the room and I have to run to catch up with him.

"What is wrong with you today?" He doesn't answer straight away, so I add. "Problems with the mystery woman?" It is a long shot. And a bad shot, Jowan turns on me, anger flaring in his eyes.

"That's none of your business." He hisses. Hurt and anger force me to slap him, stinging my hand in the process. Regret replaces his angry expression. "I'm sorry."

"Seriously Jowan you treat me like that again and it won't be my hand going across your face." I turn on my heels and carry on towards the library. _Not even awake five minutes and he had already irritated me. What are best friends for? _

A ten minute walk and one set of stairs later we were in the library. Jowan hadn't said a word and in the corner of my eye I could see him staring at me anxiously. A smile plays on my lips; it was fun making him think that I was still upset with him. One time he had come very close to tears and it made me fall over with laughter. He hadn't spoken to me for a week. Without looking at him, I slide my arm through his and pull him through the large double doors into the silent library.

The library was my most favourite part of the tower; I had read most of the books on magic more than once. Yet the best thing about it was the silence. Even with a room full of people I could sink so far into my mind, one time Jowan shoved me from my chair just to get my attention. Four Templars had been stationed, three of them peered down their noses at us as we entered, the other, Cullen, looked away quickly. I pull Jowan towards a corner table that is surrounded by books on learning spells. I had only studied the bolt and fire spell which took less than a year to perfect.

Jowan pulls out a book from his side bag and sat down with his feet on the table. I glance towards the Templars but they don't seem to care, so I grab a book and sit beside him. A paragraph later and Jowan leans into me, his lips inches from my ear. "Cullen's looking at you." Oh maker! Not again.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jowan." For months, Jowan has insisted I have been the centre of that templar's attention. Ever since he told me that he had met a girl, which only made me think he was lying.

Jowan laughs quietly. "Look at him."

"No! What is wrong with you?" I hiss back.

Jowan sighs heavily, leans back on his chair and then says, "Ah, come on. I want to see him blush."

Pushing away my book, I turn towards him, annoyed. "He doesn't have a crush on me, you idiot. He's a templar, it's forbidden." I place my finger on the book in front of him. "Now, shut up and study." Moving away, I go back to my book. Letting my hair fall down my face to create a barrier between Jowan and myself.

It didn't stop him though. "Please…"He wails a bit too loudly for my liking. "I'll let you borrow that book you've been asking for." When had I not noticed this slowly turning to blackmail? This book was my key link to learning the healing spell which Jowan stole for a cruel joke just to irritate me. And now he is finally giving it up, how could I refuse?

"Fine." I say, snapping up my head to look Cullen straight into his eyes. Nothing subtle about it and I knew I'd regret it when I finish the book. Cullen seems to have a panic attack, blood rises to his cheeks and his eyes dart around, anywhere apart from mine.

Jowan barks a laugh. "Gets better every time." He places the book in front of me; quickly I slip it into my bag and look towards Jowan.

"So how's the mystery woman?" I ask, resting my elbow on the table and my head in my hand. Jowan's eye's cloud over, just as I expected. He only told me about her a couple months back and he still didn't want me to meet her, which either meant he didn't trust me or their relationship wasn't exactly legal. From the look on his face it was the latter. I keep pressing. "Will I ever get to meet her? I am your best friend."

Jowan shoots a dark look in my direction. "You _were _my best friend." I can't help but smile; he has always had a defensive temper.

Pouting my lips, I kick him underneath the table, hard. "Oh, well if we're not friends anymore then I'll just have to ask around." I was convinced that part of my brain had been created just to tease Jowan, because I did it on a daily basis.

Jowan grits his teeth and glares at me. "You're an evil woman."

Grinning wildly, I stand up and sling my bag back over my shoulder. Turning to him I say in a scratchy voice. "I know and I love it." Bouncing forward I plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Pulling back, I notice his beet red cheeks and wonder if his mystery woman is in the room. I look around to see if anyone is watching us, but no one is looking our way, not even Cullen. What is wrong with Jowan?

Jowan picks up his bag and stands beside me. "Let's go."

We walk silently, my arm slinked through his, towards our spell casting session down in the apprentice halls. Currently, my enchanter is teaching me the lightning spell even after I begged her to help me learn healing. At first she refused every time I asked, but lately she has just ignored me. I complained to Irving but he just told me to respect my elders and do as I was told. Jowan was one step behind me and was currently working on the fire spell. When we reach the hall, the other apprentices are already there crowding around the enchanter. We join the crowd and try to peer over thier heads to see what our enchanter is doing; yet it was impossible since the people in front of us were tall. Jowan sighs heavily and crosses his arms he looks around, bored, his eyes seems to catch on something because his eyebrows rise. He inches towards me and leans into me, his nose against my hair. "Cullen is seriously following us." Not again! Just to humour him, I look behind and just as Jowan said, Cullen is standing near the book shelves looking towards the crowd.

Snapping my head back to Jowan, I growl. "Will you shut up?" I knew it was payback for asking about his mystery lover but he was hardly quiet about it even with his lips against my ear.

He smiles smugly. "Why? Am I embarrassing you in front of your sexy templar?"

"So that's it?" I say.

"What's it?" Jowan says bemused.

"You're gay. There no mystery woman. It's Cullen isn't it?" I keep my face serious, even as a smile threatens my composure. Risking a glance towards Jowan I see a look of pure horror is on his face.

"What? No." He stammers.

"Could have fooled me, you talk about him all the time and…" I turn towards him, reach out and wipe his lip. "You're practically drooling." Teasing Jowan was second nature to me and has been for as long as I can remember. And it's was the same for him too, I think that is how we became best friends, because were so alike.

Jowan fought a smile as he says. "I really hate you."

Pressing my hand to my heart I say. "I'm so touched." The smile breaks out on his face and he pulls me in for a hug. Jowan's body is familiar to me because of the number of times he had pulled me in for cuddles, he isn't broad but I can feel the muscles underneath his robes and it's comforting. Even though we tease each other constantly, we were quite loving with each other, in a non-romantic sort of way. Almost like siblings.

Jowan lets me go as the enchanter starts sectioning us all off. I walk in the opposite direction from Jowan and stand beside another apprentice who I think is called Lara. Everyone is silent as the enchanter demonstrates. On the other side of the room I notice Jowan is fully engaged in what his enchanter is demonstrating, her hands are glowing with the essence of fire. Looking back at my own enchanter, I watch as her fingers cast electric shocks from her palm towards an apprentice across from her. He deflects quickly and casts shock back at her. The enchanter smiles approvingly.

When it's my turn against the enchanter, I stand with my back straight and keep my gaze on her eyes. I noticed that when she casts magic her pupils glaze over, and seconds later the magic comes. This enchanter didn't like me very much ever since I set her robes alight for calling Jowan a dirty mage. As her pupils glaze over, I cast out a shield in front of me which blocks her shock. In less than I second I conjure up the rebound shock spell to my finger tips and cast it in her direction, hitting her in the shoulder. She falls onto one knee and shoots me a dirty look as I join the back of the line. Lara smiles admiringly at me quickly as she steps into the place I was only seconds before.

As Lara practices, I take the moment to see how Jowan is doing. His turn is up. He deflects the fire spell but as his own fire spell leaves his hand it takes a turn for the worst, he closes his hand too fast and the spell fly's over the enchanter's head, towards the window curtains setting the whole thing up in flames. I try my best not to laugh.

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

In my mind I try to imagine that the tower is a paradise and that the world outside is a place full of misery and death. I try to ignore the truth; if there wasn't a tower, then I could have a mother and father, possibly a sister or brother. I don't want to think that my mother hates me and my father stopped visiting me when I could no longer benefit him. Jowan is my only family because he is the only one who accepts me. So when he tells me he met a girl, I feel jealous and territorial. Even though I haven't met her, I hate her. I am no longer the only person in Jowan's life who he loves. I can't tell him this because I'm afraid, afraid that he'll pick her over me. Afraid, I'll have no one left.

I know who she is.

More than once I had seen the exchanges between both of them that they thought no one had noticed. I am not going to tell Jowan I knoq until he tells me himself. But that doesn't mean that she can't know.

That is how I found myself walking silently towards the Chantry on the second floor. Only a few templars passed me, they didn't stop to ask me what I was doing. See, the thing I hate most about being a mage is that I am so open to the fade, the demons resting within, and the constant insomnia.

The chantry is silent and empty apart from three priests kneeling in front of the altar. My eyes catch the statue of Andraste. I wasn't a believer. It isn't that I don't think it is real but that I don't want to focus my life on the past. She is there, on the left. How can she pray when she is breaking one of the biggest laws that she should live by? Just the sight of her makes my blood boil but I came here for Jowan, even though he has no clue I was even out of my bed. I know my hatred of her is pure jealousy but I also cannot stand hypocrites. Her whole way of life is in contradiction to her relationship with Jowan and I was here to make sure her love was real. As she stand, I take in her appearance. Short, red hair pulled into a tight bun on top of her head, revealing a long pale neck. She is slim on the hips but her bottom is largely rounded and I instantly see the attraction Jowan sees in her. He has always had a thing for women with large bottoms; it made me glad that mine was small. When she see me her face freezes, her expression unreadable.

My lips lock and I freeze as well.

I can't do this.

Turning on my heel, I run back down the hall only stopping when I see Cullen walking alongside Knight-Commander Greagoir. My heart is beating so hard against my ribs that I can't control my breathing; Cullen and the Knight-Commander eye me worriedly when they notice my presence. My eyes lingeron Cullen for a split second, wondering if the rumours are true and he is infatuated with me. He is definitely handsome, with his dirty red hair and short beard. His armour makes it impossible to see his body. If only I could see…

Oh no! I was fantasying about a templar.

Biting my lip, I feel the heat rise in my cheeks after realising they asked me a question. I hope I haven't been staring. "I'm sorry, what?"

The Knight-Commander rolls his eyes and in an irritated voice he say, "I said why are you out of your quarters? It is past curfew." It was clear that I am to head right back there from the stern look on his face.

I say the first thing that comes to my mind. "I was praying." What? Is that all I have? The snort that shortly comes out from Cullen's nose makes me glare at him in frustration. Looking back at Gregoir, I see that my lie hadn't fooled him.

"You're not a believer." He says, matter of fact.

There is a long pause. All three of us exchange glances until I realise they are waiting for me to say something. What can I say that won't make me look like more of an idiot than I already do? "Um. Well, I…" Then I catch the amused expression on Cullen's face and anger flares up making me turn the accusing finger. "So the only thing I can pray to is the maker? " I wail. I didn't mean to be so loud; I don't know what is coming over me. I think I am hyperventilating because my breathing was getting worse and my chest rises and falls rapidly. The expressions of the men in front of me turn back in to worried looks.

"Erin, are you ok?" Knight-Commander Greagoir askes, walking up to me.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want Cullen to take you back down to your quarter?" Gregoir is suspicious and I am not making it better by hopping onto each foot like a madwoman. But when he mentions Cullen I freeze mid-hop and stare at him like he had told me something frightening. My eyes flicker towards Cullen who looks just as surprised.

"Err… No, I think I'll be ok." I say at a length. Greagoir doesn't seem to like it but he lets me pass. I keep my head down as I walk around them and don't wait for a goodbye. Walking at a quick pace, I don't look back. I can't stop thinking about the way Cullen looked surprised, is it true? Does he like me? He always seemed to be the one who abided by the rules, what would make him interested in me?

The hall is silent by the time I got back into bed. Pulling the quilt over my face, I breathe in the fresh smell. I think of Jowan who has no idea of what occurred between his girlfriend and me. Will she tell him? I have no chance of knowing since I don't particularly want to speak to her. Closing my eyes, I pull my knees up against my chest and nuzzle my head into the feather pillow.

The last thing I remember is thinking about Jowan setting the curtains on fire. And then a deep relaxing sleep.

**This will not be a long story. But I hope people like it and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stare down at the floor, watching as my robes flutter in the wind. This was the first time in years that I've felt the winds blow against my face, smelt the fresh flowers in my nostrils, heard the sweet song of the morning birds in my ears. I don't want to ever move from this spot, afraid that I'd never have this moment again. About fifty meters in front of me is a boat that will take me to the main land, to Ferelden. A small bag hung around my shoulder that only held a small flask and an apple that I had picked from the apple tree only moments ago. My muscles are clenched tight against the growing fear in my stomach that I may be dragged back into the tower, locked away forever.

As the other apprentices are guided down towards the small boat, I feel the muscles in my face relax; my feet pick up the pace eager to leave this prison. I watch Jowan as he makes his way towards the boat without me, clearly still upset with me for a reason he didn't yet know I knew. He had been upset and nervous this morning after coming back from the library, clearly she had told him.

All right, I am in trouble. I know nothing will be the same if I don't say anything, but with my stubborn brain I want to wait for him to tell me. From the way he's been avoiding me, I doubt things will be the same for a while. Betrayal, the overall feeling, a sickening barrier against what is supposed to be a good day. Our trust was slowing reducing to nothing and we were both too stubborn to do anything about it. How could just one person do this to us? The two inseparable friends who would do anything for one another.

I hated her.

For a few moments I stand behind the crowd and stare past them at Jowan. He is looking towards the lake looking anxious. He didn't wash this morning; I could see the grease in his hair and his short stubble. An urge shoots through me to approach him and I do, approaching him was the hardest thing I think I've ever done, even harder than what had happened last night with his girlfriend and me.

"Jowan?" I say, trying my best to speak clearly. It felt weird that only a few weeks ago when I had no idea who his girlfriend was, that our friendship had been easy.

He turned, surprise on his face. "Erin, I didn't know you were coming on this trip." Lie. Lie. Lie. Or he had a serious case of memory loss, unlikely. But I couldn't tell him I knew because I knew it would just turn into an argument. The tension was already there.

With a weak smile I say. "Well here I am."

"Ok." His eyes narrowed slightly, as if he his train of thought is someplace else.

Biting the inside of my lip, I realise I was holding my breath, I let it out slowly. "So, where were you this morning? I thought we were going to the library together but you weren't there when I awoke." Step one: getting him to confess.

"Oh, I went to pray at the chantry."

"You're not religious." I say, crossing my arms. Certain I had caught him out.

"I can change my mind, can't I?" He says, shooting me a cold look. A shocking sensation ran through me at the sight of such an expression. Never before had he looked at me this way. And it was all because of her. Tears started to ball up and I cannot stand there and let him see.

Looking over my shoulder, I see the last of the group getting onto the boat and hurried away from Jowan. He didn't seem to rush after me, so I slowed down my pace till I stood next to Keili and Lara. We were the chosen few who had been selected for the woodland assignment to search for missing Templars who had disappeared a month ago. Inside the boat sat Irving and Knight-Commander Gregoir already at each other's throats arguing over who should lead us. I on the other hand don't care and I don't think any of the others do either.

They usher us into the boats in two groups to cross over the lake to Ferelden. It doesn't take me long to realise Jowan had taken the other boat across, which makes my heart sink. Tears swell up in my eyes but I fight them back. How had it come to this?

Sitting back, I listen quietly to the sloshing of the water braking against the ores. No one speaks, or even moves; I can only hear the sound of light breathing. A breeze of cold air blows across the nape of my neck, sending a slight shiver down my spine. . My eyes wonder over towards the other boat, Jowan sits hunched over holding his head in his hands. Is he thinking about me? Or her…Lily? Finding out her name wasn't difficult, considering she worked in the chantry; they were always more than pleased to introduce themselves.

Twenty minutes later we are on Ferelden soil, crowded around The First Enchanter whilst the Knight-Commander gives orders to his Templars. I am surprised to see that Cullen is not among the templars considering that he is Greagoir's favourite. I wondered how he'd react if he heard the rumours of Cullen's infatuation with me.

The rain picks up considerably on the way across and now I am soaked through, my robes are clinging to my skin. Brushing a piece of wet hair from my eye I smooth it back into place, I had come prepared for rain this morning by pulling my hair into a large thick bun and pulling a head band over to keep it in place only it had other ideas, loose hair fell around my shoulders and I was in no mood to rearrange it. Jowan re-joined me after lying to my face about not realising I was in the other boat. He commentss on my hair straight after, saying that it looked beautiful when it was wet. Never before had I wanted to hit him in the face, so badly. He stands next to me now, holding a blanket over our heads to keep the rain from clouding our view. And never before have I wanted to be further from him.

First Enchanter Irving caught my attention as he started handing out staff's to everyone. My fingers itch to hold one, to channel my magic into something so beautifully crafted. The one he gives me is my own height and thickly rounded, it is grey with carved edges from the middle up. At the top it twisted round three times and joined up into a circular ball that glows. This was to be my staff after I took my harrowing and became a full mage. I hold it firmly in my hand, smoothing my other hand across the grooves, channelling a small amount of magic to its core.

"Why don't I get one?" I hear Jowan growl, Snapping my head up, I see Irving walking away from him, shaking his head. Jowan went to walk after him but then hesitated, and thought against it. As he turns away, toward to me, I snapped my gaze away and pretend not to have noticed. I hear him stalk towards me, huffing loudly. Looking up, his face is contorted with anger; I can't help but feel sorry for him. Lately the enchanters have taken a disliking to him and no one knows why.

"So, it's happened again has it?" I ask, grimacing.

He raises his eyebrow. "I don't understand. I haven't done anything wrong." His voice breaks and then there was an awkward silence between us and I can't help but shift uncomfortably on my feet. A sigh of relief leaves my lips when Irving signals for all of us to follow him.

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

For nearly a week we wondered the outskirts of the Bannorn tracking the Templars. We had stumbled upon a recently habited camp on day four, which had been the first time I had ever encountered a terrifying creature. First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Gregoir told us they had no idea what the creature was however, I was sure it had been darkspawn. The camp had been completely over turned but the fire had been quite warm, so it meant they may not have been far. On day six, I stumbled over a dead corpse that had no flesh, this had happened whilst we were walking through tall grass near the centre of the Bannorn. My scream had alerted everyone, including bandits, the fight with them had been terrifying and it had been the first time I used my magic with full strength against other humans. Irving had smiled approvingly in my direction after the fight.

Now we are camped on the bank of River Dane, it has been raining all day and everyone is soaked through and sore from constant walking, this will be our first night of proper sleep before we go and searcha cave that is half a day's walk south. Most of the men have gone in search of food supplies whilst the women set up camp and start the fire. There are only eight women, but fifteen men and it is hard to get everything ready by the time they re-join us. It is still two hours before nightfall and there is much to do, we still need to feed everyone and set up the remaining tents. When Jowan returns I feel relieved to see him, I run to him and throw my arms around his neck. He doesn't hesitate to hug me back which also is a relief. All the time he was gone, I worried something had happened to him and I hadn't got my chance to say goodbye. Leaving our friendship on the brink of destruction is not an option if he or I were to die and I think he understands that too.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Jowan." I whisper into his soaked robes.

Jowan smoothed a loose hair over my back before saying. "We didn't run into anything dangerous only a few wild dogs."

"I was worried."

Jowan pushes me away, carefully as to not offend me. He gives me a knowing look and nods. When I was twelve, I had suffered a bad injury during a fight with another young girl, we hadn't gotten on for a long time, and that day she had pulled my hair just to be spiteful so I turned around and punched her nose. This hadn't sat well with her twin brother and he threw a knife at my stomach, I was unconscious for days and when I woke up Jowan was by my bedside teary eyed and the boy who had done it had been removed permanently. Ever since then Jowan and I felt like every moment should be cherished, which make our silent argument horribly pathetically needless.

"You didn't have to be I wasn't even allowed to fight" He rolled his eyes towards First Enchanter Irving. "With no staff, how could I?"

With a frown, I lift up my hand channelling magic to my fingertips, fire licks across my fingers. Instantly, the magic is gone and I knew one of the Templars drained the mana from me; suddenly I feel incredibly weak. I realised what Jowan was talking about. If we weren't valuable to finding their companions then we wouldn't even be here, so the rules are even stricter now.

For the next few hours both Jowan and I help set up tents and collect wood to keep the fire alight. We skin the animals and wash them off in the river, all the while we don't exchange one word, we work in perfect tune with each other. When our duties are finished we walk to separate tents with only a wave goodbye. My body is tired and I cannot allow myself to consider anything else except sleep, my stomach is growling loudly but I don't care. I don't even think I can lift a piece of meat to my lips let alone bit down on it. When I reach the tent and pull back the tent flap I carefully step over the two other mages who are sharing with me. As soon as I am snuggled into my thin covers the darkness over takes me.

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

The sound of someone walking around awakens me; from the dull lighting on the tents fabrics I realised it was nearly morning. The mages beside me are awaking too; we all exchange glances, clearly something is not right. I motion to the girls to wait whilst I look outside. Moving to my knees I crawl forward and peered through a small opening in the tent. It is vaguely dark only a few rays of sunlight hit the ground through the trees. In the light, I spot three people dressed in black robes, they don't look like any mages I had seen before. I shuffle to the left and motion for one of the other girls to take a look. I watch her face as it changes from confusion to fear. I reached out and shake her on the shoulder. "What is it?"

She turns to look at me, fear in her blue eyes. "Those are blood mages."

My stomach sinks into a pool of fear as her words registered. "How can you tell?" my voice barely a whisper.

"I can sense the evil in them, it's hard to describe but I know it's true." She sinks back into the shadows, cradling her legs with her arms.

The sounds outside the tent became louder as the other campers registered we aren't alone. I peek around the tent flap again and see that a few Templars have approached the blood mages, their faces angry but I realise they hadn't recognised who these people are. They are unsuspectingly walking into danger, how can I let that happen? From fear for the templars, I jump from the tent almost tripping over a rock. I run straight for the Templars screaming for them to realise who these people are. The blood mages turn in my direction, clearly surprised by my intervention, they outstretch their arms and what I see next is horrifying. They drew blood and the power in the air suddenly feels different, like the evil from the void is present and a thousand demons will pass over into these woods all at the same time. And all this power was aimed towards me; I don't have my staff or any defensive spell in my mind. However instinct keeps me running. Something hard hits me as they send their wrath sailing towards me threatening to draw me in, it takes me a few moments to realise someone is holding me to the ground and a force field spread around us, protecting us from the worst. A tingling feeling spreas through me making me feel dizzy and light. "Stay still." Someone growls in my ear and I realised it was Jowan.

The evil magic seemed to last for hours, Jowan's body started become too heavy, enough that I couldn't breathe. It was only seconds after Jowan tackled me that the Templars hammered down on the blood mages with all their force. Jowan jumps to his feet and pulls me up with him. He turns to stare at the fight going on not far from where we stand and his eyes are transfixed. He looks like a million thoughts are going through his mind, because his frown is softening and I don't quite understand the look he had on his face before a blast of blood magic is shot inches from my face. Jowan doesn't seem to notice the spell. His expression looks like one of admiration and I can't understand why. I grab at his wrist and tug on his arm but he doesn't react. Frowning, I tug harder which makes him wobble on his feet, but still he is transfixed. Have they cast a spell on him? "Come on!" I yell at him.

Jowan turned to look at me, his eyes full of confusion. "Come on." I shout again. He lets me pull him along but his face looks frozen. I pull him towards First Enchanter Irving who is casting ice spells at the blood mages. When he sees us, he casts another spell surrounding us all. The power behind it feels a lot stronger than the power of the blood mages, which helps me relax a bit.

The First Enchanter walks towards us looking sceptically towards Jowan, worry is clearly etched into his face. He doesn't comment but I can see suspicion rising in him and I know Jowan's reaction will be a future problem for him. What had it been for? Had they cast a spell on him? Or was there something I missed?

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

The Templar's kill the blood mages quickly, and we head back to the circle just as fast. Jowan still isn't speaking to anybody. The Knight-Commander had ordered that if any mage spoke of this, they would be taken straight to the solitary confinement. This threat isn't typical one, which makes it even more terrifying. Everyone agrees quickly with no complaint. I don't know there reasons for keeping this quiet and it seem the First Enchanter doesn't either.

As we walk back up the path towards the circle, I breathe in the fresh Ferelden air and wish that I'd never have to experience it for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter contains game dialogue. Major spoilers for mage origins story…. **

**Chapter 3**

Ever since our escapade near the River Dane and the run in with the blood mages, a lot of weird things have been happening in the circle. People have disappeared; rumours of blood mages have spread. Knight Commander Gregoir has been a lot harsher with the rules. We were not allowed to wonder the circle after a certain time. Templars were stationed at every corner, and we no longer had our classes in large groups. It was awkward walking around and hearing mages gossiping about theories as to why these things were happening and that I knew exactly why. The blood mages had spooked the Templars, and I figured it wouldn't get any better for a long time.

It was the evening of my harrowing, I had spent all day reading on demons in the library and trying to master my magic. I hadn't seen Jowan all morning; I had hardly seen him in the past three weeks. But that hadn't been our faults; First Enchanter Irving had seemed to make it his priority to keep us apart and I didn't know why. Had it been because of how Jowan reacted to the power of the blood mages?

Brushing through my thick hair one more time, I let it drop down over my shoulders. In the small package the First Enchanter sent me this morning, was a small band, a ring enchanted with ice and a long necklace, however, I couldn't distinguish what magic enchanted it. Quickly tying my hair in a tight side bun, I moved into the small cubical in which my robes were in. Pulling off my night dress, I stood naked for a second to allow myself to think and breathe. The closer I came to having my Harrowing the less confident I felt. Most of the women had been, encouraging. They admitted that they were jealous of my magic skills and they tried calming my nerves by saying that I shouldn't worry about being taken over by a demon.

The Templars arrived not long after I was done dressing; they had slid their helmets over their heads, a tradition apparently. I couldn't tell their identities and it calmed me. I could pretend they weren't looking at meand let my true feelings shine through; I didn't think I had an ounce of courage and dignity, only fear. I had been waiting for this day to prove myself, but for the last few days cruel words of self-doubt filled my mind, and now I was getting into a state. As they pulled me along, I could feel the tears flooding in my eyes. The ten-minute walk to the Harrowing Chamber seemed far longer. When arrived, Irving was waiting, a look of pure pride on his face as I entered.

The Harrowing Chamber was a large dark, windowless, hall, . Tall columns circled the room. Apart from the Templars and a Lyrium pedestal in the middle, the room was was empty. My eyes wondered around; wondering over every face. One face stood out and I realised blood had rushed to my cheeks. Cullen was here, a long sword in his scabbard, unlike everyone else. Did this mean he was to be my executioner?

First Enchanter Irving walked towards me, still smiling. I tried my best to straighten up and look brave. But the deep frown that replaced his smile told me I hadn't done it very well. Putting his arm around my shoulder, he pulled me round so that I was facing Knight-Commander Gregoir. And then it began.

The Knight-Commander walked slowly towards me as he said. "Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the dream realm—The Fade—are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway into this world." He stopped and looked at the First Enchanter..

Irving picked up where the Knight-Commander ended, "This is why the harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will." He stepped away from me and walked towards the pedestal. For a short moment I thought he was going to continue but everyone's eyes turned to me.

With a deep breath I said. "I am ready." And I was, eighteen years of preparation had brought me to this spot and I instantly felt enough courage to take on whatever was waiting for me.

Knight-Commander gave a hint of a smile , as I walked towards the pedestal, he put out his arm to block my way. "Know this, apprentice: if you fail, we Templars will perform our duty. You will die." This close I could see his jaw lock as he dropped his arm to his side. I gave him a nod before proceeding.

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

The Fade was a vast place; islands floated up high in the air. As I took in my surroundings I saw a giant statue; the way its arms formed down into pointed ends was disturbing. It was hard to concentrate on any one thing even whilst standing still. Stepping cautiously down the small mound, I walked toward a vase that held three vials filled with a red liquid. I quickly stuffed them into my robes and carried on. Walking a little further, I noticed a flicker of light coming towards me. The danger didn't click in my mind till the light hit me in the right shoulder and I was thrown on my back. The pain wasn't severe, and I quickly jumped to my feet and threw a ball of fire at the wisp. This didn't seem to kill it, so I threw a bolt of energy at the wisp and felled it..

As I continued to walk through the Fade, I met a small mouse that eagerly wanted to guide me. I realised something was off about him. He told me of how he forgot his real name and how he has met many apprentices throughout his life in the Fade. After a brief thought I let him follow me hoping him to be at least some help getting through this. It wasn't long before we came across a spirit that named itself the Spirit of Valor. He called the test cowardly and said that mages should be pitted against one another instead of an unarmed battle against a demon. I told him that I agreed but I didn't have a choice in the matter, no mage does. He was quick to blame the First Enchanter for allowing me to come here. I shrugged the insult aside and asked for his help. He didn't act surprised but wasn't as quick to lend me any help as he was to blame the First Enchanter. He went on to tell me of what weapons he held and that if I really believed something in the Fade then it would be so. He concluded by saying I could have a weapon if I agreed to duel him. With a quick mind, I began to provoke him, and suggested that he would rather kill me himself. This didn't sit well with him and he scolded me for accusing him of being as harsh as a demon. I turned that back on him and told him to prove it to me. The spirit named me insolent but said my will was strong and it seemed to me that I impressed him. He quickly handed me a staff at me and told me to go on my way. The staff was an exact replica of the one First Enchanter Irving had promised to give me me when I became full mage. Not long after that I encountered many spirits with the shape of a wolf, and past those lay a sloth demon in the shape of a bear. He had distaste for my presence, but was definitely wanted to eat mouse, he seemed very greedy and I knew I wouldn't get anything out of him without a entering into a battle of wills. I asked him if he was there to help me and he just scoffed at me before lying back on the ground. I felt the beginnings of desperation and I asked for his help in the coming battle. He tiredly mentioned my staff and asked me to leave. Mouse whispered for me to ask for his talent of turning into an animal, the sloth demon wasn't stupid and said that I wouldn't be good for that type of magic without more training and that mouse would be a very good candidate since he could turn into a mouse. Mouse was hesitant to agree however, it didn't take me long to convince him. The Sloth demon gave us a three riddles and I quickly and correctly answered. He was slightly impressed by my 'witty tongue' but then he was so annoyed by our presence he taught Mouse the talent and sent us on our way.

Mouse led me to the take place were I was to battle the demon, and I could see this was a battle field from the raging fire pits that surrounded the area and, of course, the demon that sat in the middle, waiting. Fire emanated from its body. Its voice was deep and malicious and I now knew why some people who passed their harrowing suffered from nightmares.

He said, "Soon I shall see the land of the living with your eyes, creature. You shall be mine, body and soul."

I knew the battle would be hard and long fought, and that made me want to fall to my knees, begging it to give me a quick death. I conquered that feeling and stood my ground, with a grin I said, "Then come and get me, if you can." He attacked. Mouse tackled the demon and swiped at its chest with his newly grown bear claws. I drew on as much mana as I could and blasted him with large balls of energy.. The demon cried out in pain and shoved mouse from its body. Before it struck mouse, I sent another shock through it and it fell down dead, slowly sinking into the floor's abyss. My heart raced as mouse turned back into his human body and grinned down at me.

"You did it, you actually did it." He was nearly bouncing on his heels. He stepped towards me suddenly and I couldn't help but recoil. "When you came, I hoped that maybe you might be able to…but I never really though any of you were worthy." His grin got bigger and something seemed to glint in his eyes.

Frowning, I said, "It was all a little too easy."

Mouse took me by the shoulders happily. "That is because you are a true mage, one of the few." This sudden change of behaviour was confusing and I started to try to back away. "The others, they never had a chance. The templars set them up to fail, like they tried with you. I regret my part in it, but you have shown me there is hope. You can be so much more than you know." Mouse lifted his hand and the back of his caressed my cheek.

I swallowed hard, but didn't pull away from him. "So what is it that you think you can get from me?"

Mouse pulled his hand away slightly so it hovered over my cheek. "You defeated a demon, you completed your test. With time, you will be a master enchanter with no equal." He looked like he was about to kiss me so I continued to back away. He grabbed me around the back. "And maybe there's hope in that for someone as small and as…forgotten as me. If you want to help." He leaned in closer, so I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "There may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside. You just need to want to let me in." His lips were so close now that I didn't feel like I could breath, but something registered in my mind as he said those last words and I knew my suspicions earlier were correct.

Frowning I said, "I'm starting to think the other demon wasn't my test."

The sudden change in his expression and his body shaking with anger left no doubt that he was the demon I had been sent to defeat. His rage made him jump back and pace like a maniac as he threw dark looks at me. And then I remembered demons weakness: sudden mood swings, anger when they can't get their own way. The demon suddenly turned, his eyes admiring as he understood my triumphant smile. "You are a smart one." He started to fade away, as he did his last words were, "Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions, careless trust…pride." Then he was gone.

And I was thrown into the darkness.

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

The darkness seemed endless and I didn't thing would ever be awakened. I felt like I was drowning. _Had the templars killed me? _Had they decided that I was'nt quick enough and the demon had surely taken over. Awareness slowly came back and I felt the soft material of the mattress beneath me. Something heavy landed on my hand and my eyes fluttered open. "Are you all right? Say something please…" It sounded like a man's voice, as I turned my head Jowan filled my vision and I felt like crying. This was what I needed, for him to be here, for me to be all he was thinking about even just for a few minutes.

I turned my hand to grasp his. "Jowan." I said smiling.

Jowan smiled whilst kneeling beside the bed. "I'm glad you're all right. They carried you in this morning. I didn't even realise you were gone all night." He looked away from my eyes as he carried on. "I've heard about apprentices who never come back from their Harrowing. Is it really that dangerous? What was it like?" I saw him glance towards me and then away again when he noticed the frown on my face.

Stroking the back of his hand I said. "We're friends, but please don't ask this. You know I can't tell you."

He snatched his hand away in a huff. I almost wondered if I was still in the Fade with all the rash mood swings. "Hmph. So much for friendship. I'll leave you alone then." He stood up and circled around on me as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. A dizzy feeling came over me and I had to grip the bed to stop from falling backwards. Jowan on the other hand didn't seem to notice and kept on ranting. "And now you get to move to the nice mages' quarters upstairs. I'm stuck here and I don't know when they'll call me for _my_ Harrowing." Typical, always thinking about himself. No, congratulations, just complaints.

Rolling my eyes I looked up at him. "They'll summon you when you're ready."

Jowan scoffed at me. "I've been here longer than you have…Sometimes I think they just don't want to test me."

"Maybe you're just not ready yet."

"I've been ready for a long time. I'm afraid they don't want to take me to the test." He sighed heavily and a look of pure sadness crossed over his face. "You have the Harrowing, the Rite of Tranquillity…or you die. That's what happens." I jumped to my feet annoyed by his selfish antics.

"You worry too much. It's annoying." I couldn't help but snap at him.

Jowan hesitated at my harsh tone, but seemed to shrug it off as he said. "I shouldn't waste your time with this. I was supposed to tell you to see Irving as soon as you woke up."

My mouth gapped open. He only decided now to tell me this. Patting down my hair, I said, "I should go talk with him immediately."

Jowan nodded. "You'd better not keep him waiting. We can speak later."

I half ran, half jogged to Irving's office; sure that Jowan had distracted me on purpose. I knew he was jealous of my power and how popular I had become with the First Enchanter. As I arrived at Irving's door, I heard the faint sounds of two people talking inside. It sounded like the First Enchanter and The Knight-Commander were squabbling. As I entered, the First Enchanter was saying, "…Or are you afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision, where they can actually use their Maker-given powers?"

They hadn't seemed to notice me, so I coughed loudly. "First Enchanter?" I called out. The men stopped instantly and turned towards me, the Knight-Commander glaring.

Irving smiled. "Ah, if it isn't our new sister in the Circle. Come, child."

I obeyed and walk straight up to him, with a quick glance I saw my new robes and staff laid across his. My belly filled with excitement and I had to force myself to stop from smiling like a mad woman. The Knight- Commander, displeased turned back to the First Enchanter. "Well, Irving, you're obviously busy. We will discuss this later."

"Of course."

The Knight-Commander left quickly, without even a nod in my direction. I didn't acknowledge him either. The First Enchanter smiled wondrously at me and motioned for me to take a seat. As I sat, I watched him take his seat. "I called you here because I wished to congratulate you on a successful end to last night's ordeal. The Harrowing is behind you. Your phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially a mage within the Circle of Magi."

I forced myself to stop from grinning, I looked him dead in the eyes and with a straight face I said. "Thank you, First Enchanter."

The First Enchanter placed his hand on top of my new robes and smiled. "I present you with your robes, your staff and a ring bearing the Circles insignia. Wear them proudly for you have earned them."

"Thank you."

The First Enchanter stood up and walked around the table as I picked up my new equipment. He walked me halfway to the door before laying his hand on my shoulder. "It goes without saying that you shall not discuss the Harrowing with those who have not undergone this rite." At this I knew he was talking about Jowan, had he known Jowan would ask me? I nodded quickly and he smiled even wider. "Now, then… take your time to rest, or study in the library. The day is yours."

Clutching my new things I nodded and left the room. An eleven maid soon approached me and tried to take my things from my arms, but I pulled away from her suspiciously. "I'll take them." She frowned but didn't persist as she led me to my new quarters. I couldn't deny the excitement of having my own room and space. In the apprentice quarters we have to share and it was first come first serve. Every morning I had to get up early if I wanted to be showered and looking acceptable by the time classes started. Most days I looked like hell. My room was far down the hall and when we got to the large hall. My room was the second one. A large rug welcomed me and I could picture myself and Jowan sitting on it talking and gossiping like two old women. On the right was a large white chest, beside that was a desk with books and parchments. And on the left side of the desk was a large Armoire that I knew wouldn't get filled by lots of clothes because I barely had any. I had one formal dress and one informal one that I hadn't worn for years. I had my apprentice robes, but I knew I wouldn't wear them ever again. On the far wall was a large vanity, one that I wouldn't have to fight for every morning. It was all mine. My bed was in the far corner; it was large with a thick mattress. It looked like heaven to my exhausted body. Strewn across it were four large pillows and a simple yet attractive quilt. In the left hand corner opposite the chest was a wash basin and a bath and a toilet. It didn't bother me at the moment, but I knew I'd have to demand some sort of privacy shutter for that. Walking towards the bed, I waved my hand at the maid for her to clear off and she did so willingly. I quickly slipped my old robes over my head and threw them to the side. My new robes were golden and a greenish brown colour, much better than the others and just by looking at it I felt special. A large grin broke over my face and I pulled the robes over my head. It fit perfectly; I smoothed my fingers down its soft material drinking in my all that was now mine.

I decided it was time to find Jowan and boast about my new life, I knew it wasn't nice to do that to him. But something was very off about him lately and I had a feeling it wasn't just about Lily. Just as I left my room, I found Jowan standing against the opposite wall looking around nervously. When he saw me, he pushed from the wall and rushed over. "I'm glad I caught up to you. Are you done talking with Irving?"

"Going through another personal Crisis?" I asked; he always had one.

Jowan grimaced. "Very funny." He didn't hesitate to move on. "I need to talk to you. Do you remember what we discussed this morning?" How could I? He wouldn't let me.

Crossing my arms I said. "Oh, all right. Spit it out."

Jowan suddenly looked nervous again. He inched up to me and took my arm. "We should go somewhere else. I don't feel safe talking here." This had never happened before not even when he told me he had a lover.

Shaking him off I looked him in the eyes. "Jowan, You're starting to worry me."

He sighed. "I've been troubled…I'll explain. Come with me, please."

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

He led me to the Chantry, was he leading me to her? Was he finally going to tell me? There she was, waiting patiently in the far corner looking as stupid as ever. Clearly she knew that having a forbidden relationship within prison walls was an act of pure idiocy. If they didn't get caught today, it wouldn't take long for the Templars or any of the other mages to catch on, someone was bound to witness something and pass it on. That was the worst thing about the Circle, the way news spread.

As we reached her, Jowan turned to me. His face haunted. "We should be safe here."

Sarcastically, I said. "You realise there's a Chantry sister standing right here?"

Lily smiled. "Not yet. I am merely an initiate." _Like it made a difference,_ _you still believe in the same thing._. Hopefully she could read minds.

Frowning at her I said, "I've seen you before." Now I knew that night was clearly on her mind from the way she flinched.

Cleverly she straightened up, her face relaxing. "I often attend to my duties in this chapel. Perhaps that is why I seem familiar." Wait! Why is there still the charade? Had Jowan really known? Why hadn't he been acting the way he has, if it weren't for me to learn his secret.

Before I could reply, Jowan was already talking. "A few months ago, I told you that I…met a girl. This is Lily." He motioned to her with his hands and I couldn't help scrunch up my face.

"This fat cow is your lover?" I grimaced at her. Hopefully this would show her my true feelings on their relationship.

Jowan's jaw almost dropped to the ground, he was that shocked by my reaction. I bet he had been expecting lines about how it was forbidden and why hadn't he told me. I was full of surprises. Inside I was smiling. "She's right here! I'm sorry, Lily"

Lily raised her eyebrows and took Jowan's hand. "It's all right…I just wonder if this is truly someone we can trust." Oh, score to the rebel initiate. Playing me at my own game, this will be fun.

Jowan caressed her arm. "She may be abrasive at times, but I trust her with me life." It was tempting to stick my tongue out at her, but then Jowan would ask questions and it seemed like neither of us wanted that.

Rolling my eyes at Jowan, I was beginning to wonder why he had exactly brought me here. It couldn't have been to trade blows with his girlfriend since he knew nothing about it. "You can't have brought me here to talk about love."

Jowan went on to explain that the templars had decided upon making him tranquil and this wasn't an option. He had gone on to talk about not wanting to lose his memories and hopes and his love for the 'fat bitch'. Not his words but that was how I pictured him saying it. I had said that it would be better than dying and that made both of them explode in shock and anger. He wailed about not wanting to live his life as a husk, living, breathing but not truly living. And I had to admit that thinking of my best friend that way caused pain in my chest. I had tried to soothe him to say that everything would be okay. But he wouldn't have it. I had asked how they found out about this and Lily interjected saying she saw the document in the Knight-Commanders office. It authorized the right of tranquillity against Jowan and it had been signed by the First Enchanter. When I asked what they planned to do, they exchanged glances before saying that they wanted to escape but before that Jowan's phylactery needed to be destroyed and to do this they needed my help. I just walked away and said I needed to think this through.

He wanted to leave with her. Leave me. She had won and I had lost. What other choice did I have?


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter... Well it seems this wasn't a hit as what I hoped it would be. Going to start the new Story very soon. **

**Chapter 4**

**Epilogue**

For nearly an hour I strolled around the tower trying to think of any way that might change Jowan's mind. I had passed Cullen on the way; I couldn't help but flirt with him, his reaction had made me remember that the Love between a mage and someone apart of the Chantry has, and will always be, forbidden. So I marched straight to Irving's door, and told him everything about what had transpired between Jowan, Lily, and me. Irving hadn't been surprised. Although he had a glint in his eye and asked me to go along with whatever they had planned. So I went back to them and before long we were in the repository, in the very lower levels of the tower. It was a large room that held, what looked, like hundreds of phylacteries. It seemed strange that with one swoop of my hand I could secure the safety of almost any mage that wanted to escape the tower. But I didn't, I was too loyal to First Enchanter Irving. Jowan quickly disposed of his own and we left just as quickly only to be intercepted by First Enchanter Irving and The Knight-Commander. The truth was certain in their eyes. Irving was quick to defend me only making the rage that shone in Jowan's eyes more powerful. He slashed across his hand with his dagger and summoned up the blood magic within him. In those moments I saw the fire, the deep desperation in his soul, that he had sworn did not exist and I felt betrayed, and by the look on Lily's face so did she. We were all thrown back from him and when I opened my eyes seconds later, he was gone. Rushing to Irving's side, I was relieved that he still lived. Once the Knight- Commander came to they both turned on Lily; the small woman cradled in the corner crying over her loves betrayal. It was then that I realised that everything they felt was real. When the Knight Commander turned his accusing finger on her; I leaped to her defence only to have his accusing finger turned on me.

Lily was sent into Aeonar, and I was put into solitary confinement.. The First Enchanter had been furious and declared that my actions were his command but I had intervened and told them that I needed to be put in the confinement.

For three months I went with little food, only a bowl of soup for breakfast with bread and a glass of water. For bigger meals I was given the leftover food from the kitchen. This kept me full but not well. Without the requirements to run a body healthily, I quickly became ill and my body soon withered. Now I could feel my ribs through my robes. I had been stripped of my mage robes within less than a week of my successful Harrowing. All because I assisted a blood mage; my so-called best friend had defied us all, and he had left me and Lily to take the blame.

When the sounds of screams echoed throughout the tower I knew that something terrible was happening. For two days I had tried to sleep through it but it hadn't worked and when someone had opened my door, I was surprised to see the face of Cullen. He held a sword covered in what looked like blood and he was sweating. Without saying anything he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the confinement chamber. He began to run, but I was far too weak to even try, so he slowed down and practically dragged me through the tower. Cullen fought off the horrifying monsters but when we rounded a corner, into a whole horde of them, we were ripped away from each other. Something hard hit the back of my neck and when I awoke I found I was wrapped in chains, and looking out towards a large room, It took me a while to realise I was in the Harrowing Chamber. Cullen was a few feet away from me, lying unconscious in front of the Lyrium pedestal. Then I noticed the man standing above him; I didn't recognise him but he seemed to know me.

I was forced to watch many of the strongest enchanters transformed into mages; why he hadn't turned me, I did not know. That went on for a long; I lost count of the days. Cullen was dragged from the chamber and the only way I knew that he lived was from the screams that filled the tower every day. When the sounds of battle came from below us, Uldred and the others began to get nervous. A day into the battle, a woman and man and woman, dressed in full armour, came into the chamber, followed by a woman clad in leather, who carrying a bow, and Senior Enchanter Wynne They battled Uldred, and finally killed him. They released us and helped us from the Chamber. Cullen had been waiting, pure hate in his eyes as he watched us, mages, walk past him.

The woman who saved us turned out to be a Grey Warden and so had the man with her. Their names Riona Cousland and Alistair Theirin, the other woman hadn't given her name and I didn't ask. They had defended the mages against Cullen's accusations of us of being tainted by demons or were blood mages. His words had hurt me, but I realised I felt the same way… If my best friend, the one person I thought was good, and would never do anything to hurt anyone else could use blood magic for his own selfish needs, then why wouldn't anyone else? For some unknown reason the Knight-Commander ignored Cullen and gave us over to The Grey Wardens who needed mages to save the Arl of Redcliffe's son.

When we arrived at Redcliffe, I was stunned to find Jowan there. Staring from the corner, when he met my eyes, he glared but wasn't about for the punch I gave him in the nose. Guards held me back from him as I cried with rage. It took a shout from The First Enchanter to calm us down; we were taken into a room to cool off. Jowan and I glared at each other as we sat across the room from each other, both of our eyes burned with betrayal. Yet, even as I hated him, I wanted to run into his arms and have him tell me that everything was going to be okay. When the tears flowed down my cheeks and I cradled my head in my hands. I felt his arm go around me and that was the moment I came to my biggest decision.

Turning to Jowan I said, "Run away with me?"

Once the child was saved, and Jowan was imprisoned, I snuck through the castle, unlocked Jowan's cell and we were gone.


End file.
